Bam's Beautiful Rose
by lilbrig01
Summary: Bam meets a girl at a club he is amazed by her they hit it off but then she just leaves. He is about to do something extreme to find her their love will be a difficult one but with the help of his friends and family they will make it through.


This is so fucking exciting here i am in a club dancing and drinking without even having an id. I'm only 16 you see so getting in here was a big deal for me it was so easy I just walked to the door flashed the bouncer a smile and he let me in. Hi my name is Delilah Rose as you know I'm 16 and I'm a junior in high school and I decided I need to go out and have some fun so here I am! I'm currently wearing a red off the shoulder shirt that says love on the rox in black letters with a heart for the o in love black zebra short shorts black converses my nails painted black a pink red eyeshadow black eyeliner mascara my two H.I.M. bracelets and one that says too much to handle my black heart ring a necklace with a big jeweled heart and red heart dangly earrings. My black hair with bright red that match my shirt high lights was straight and my ice blue eyes looked pretty. I was just dancing alone feeling the effects of the alcohol when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist I was pretty drunk and obviously lost all common sense so I continued to dance with him. I finally had to turn around to see who my dance partner was when I saw him I froze. Oh. My. God! I was dancing with Bam FUCKING Margera! He smiled down at me and then did something to make all my dreams come true he leaned down and then whispered in my ear," Hi I'm Bam Margera." I smiled and said," Hi I'm Delilah Rose." He smirked," Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I giggled and then he said," So my beautiful Rose how about we go sit in somewhere and get to know each other?" I giggled and nodded. He took my hand and led me to the very quiet and slight dark corner booth where no one could see us. We sat down and he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers then said," So where you from?" I smiled," Right here in West Chester." He smirked," Good news. How old are you." I froze for half a second I couldn't tell him my age he'd freak so I said," A lady never reveals her age." He laughed and said," No I guess they don't. Tell me about your family." I sighed and my smile fell," My parents died a few years ago and I live with my brother. He is out of town a lot for work." He looked a little guilty and said," I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I smiled at him," you didn't know." The whole time we were talking he was still twirling my hair I liked the way it felt. We keep talking I told him about my love for H.I.M. and he told me all about his friends and family how he missed Ryan Dunn and how Missy and he just didn't work out we talked about so many things it was unreal I felt like I'd known him all my life. I don't know how it happened but somehow we ended up kissing. We made out for what felt like hours but was really only an hour. We stopped finally and just looked in each other's eyes he got a call he sighed and said," Just wait here I need to take this." I smiled and nodded. I checked the time on my phone. Shit its 2am I have to take a history test in 6 hours. I sighed and dug a pen out of my purse and wrote a note for Bam. It said- Bam I'm sorry I have to go it was so amazing to meet you always Your Rose. I sighed and got up and left. When I got home I cried because tomorrow Bam will have a new girl holding his interest and I'll just be a distant memory. Life sucks sometimes!

Bam's P.O.V.

I finally got Novak off the phone and went back to see my beautiful Rose she is the most out there girl I have ever met she is way sweeter then Missy ever was and seems more fun too, but when I got to the table she was gone. She left a note it said- Bam I'm sorry I have to go it was so amazing to meet you always your Rose. No she couldn't be gone! No I won't lose her she is more different than anyone I have ever met she is sweet, caring, kind, understanding, sympathetic, amazing, funny, beautiful, innocent, and so many more things. I have to find her but how do I do that? Hmmmm I think I need to call in a favor for this one I hope Ville isn't busy. This better work or I will be wasting a lot of money but she is worth it. Time to make a phone call. I took out my phone and dialed Ville's number. He answered," Hello?" I smiled," Hey Ville how do you feel about doing a free concert in Westchester in two days?" he laughed," For you of course. I'll see you in two days Bam-Bam." I sighed easy partdown but now I need to advertise. The boys and I have a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
